Jealousy gets you nowhere, or does it?
by Lillith987
Summary: It was a shock to everyone that England is in a relationship with someone. But to Spain, France, America, Prussia and the rest of World's shock, the dominant, possessive, and jealous boyfriend in the relationship is none other than...Wait. What!
1. Chapter 1

A/N THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATED UNTIL MY OTHER STORIES ARE. I promised my friend I will do this pairing so I'm all for it! This will definitely be multi-chap, and trust me, YOU WILL NOT SEE WHAT'S COMING IN ANY OF THE CHAPTERS.

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read. Sexual content WILL be in almost every chapter. Slight OOC. Violence in later chapters. Rated for Romano's and England's mouths.

Pairing: One-sided World/England, ?/England

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their proper owners.

"Talking"

___'Thoughts'_

_Jealousy gets you nowhere, or does it?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Make one more move, and you will be breathing through a tube you bastard." A voice spoke, each word dripped with suppressed anger, gun held out threateningly. It was an action that nobody expected to happen, especially from someone like_ him_.

France froze, hands unmoving near soft, smooth cheeks that belonged to none other than England, whose large emerald eyes widen upon realizing who the person was. '_Shit.' _

**An hour before. **

"Shut up! The meeting will be starting in ten minutes so I expect all of you to be in your seats by then. Even though this meeting is in Italy, I will be taking over since Italy nor Romano want to run it."Germany shouted from the entry way, making eye contact with the Italy brothers. Italy just waved happily, thinking it was a greeting, while Romano flipped him off. The Southern half was irritated, mostly at himself for not taking control of something like this. It was in his homeland for fuck sake! But with so many countries around, he knew that he didn't have the confidence to do it.

As they made their way to their respective seats, a few began to snicker, whispering to themselves about the matter. " I knew the Italy's wouldn't do it."

"Yeah, they never do. Makes you wonder if they really are the descendants of Rome."

" They really are weak, kind of useless, huh?"

They snickered some more, not realizing that Italy and Romano were right behind them. They turned paler and paler at each word. The others began to talk about it as well, mostly all were not aiming to hurt the Italians, sugar coating their words carefully, but it still meant the same in the end.

The only one who didn't was England, who was growing more and more irritated by the chatter. It didn't help that he had to sit next loud imbeciles, but one thing that annoyed him the most, was how these nations dare criticize the Italy brothers when they themselves were pathetic at times, others more (Namely France).

It was none of their business why the Italians never did, but here they are, wasting the ten minutes on ridiculing on the matter that they didn't even understand. Of course they knew nothing. Because of this, he was not surprised that the noise of doors slamming open and shut. The sound startled the room to silence, everyone wondering what just happened.

The nations blinked confusingly while Germany, Prussia, and Spain, stood up from their seats, cursing under their breaths. "Dammit, the Italys' ran away!"

Germany sighed, already running full speed out the door as Spain, and surprisingly England, followed behind, leaving the Albino to handle the nations in the room. Prussia stared worriedly at the door, ignoring the whispers and sounds behind him. _'Hope Ita-chan and his loud brother are ok...Though I wonder what made them run?'_

The noise behind him settled when they heard curses and screaming from the other side before the doors burst open. Germany walked into the room, carrying a crying Italy while Spain and England carried a flailing, cursing Romano by his arms and legs.

The others stared as the three countries put both of them down on the ground near the corner. Italy held his hands in his lap while Romano glared at the ground, ignoring the two nations, not noticing that England was still there. Even as Germany and Spain tried to calm them down, they still didn't react. Germany sighed, "Why did you guys run away?"

No reply.

The German country gritted his teeth,"Italy."

Said nation flinched, stealing a glance up to the stern, but concerned face. He bit his lips, finding the floor more interesting to look at. When it seemed like the innocent nation was not going to answer, they heard him speak in a soft, quiet tone, "S-Sorry Germany, I-It was just too much..."

"Too much what?"

Romano suddenly looked up, glaring at them as he hissed out, " Too much of hearing the same crap all the time. Yeah, yeah, I know that we can't handle a meeting, get over it you fucking Bastards!"

Italy nodded, "I-I know that we are weak and pathetic, everyone does not have to keep reminding us every time we see them..."

"Italy..."

Silence hung around them. How does one answer to that? Even Germany and Spain were guilty of saying those things to the Italian countries. It was true that the Italy brothers never done anything right and they always ran away when they got scared. What to say to this?

The silence was then suddenly broken by an annoyed, but smooth voice, "This is bloody stupid."

The two Italians paled upon hearing the voice, immediately hugging each other tightly while wailing out dramatically, "We're sorry! We're sorry! Please don't be mad at us, we won't do it again~!"

The screaming and apologizing got louder as England got closer to the two, making Germany glare at him, "England! Don't make it wor-"

"Italy. Romano."

The two brothers blinked as England crouched down, facing them with an unreadable expression. " We are not in war, we are not enemies, and I'm not mad at you. Calm down and listen."

To everyone shock, the Italy brothers visibly relaxed, huddling closer to the Englishman. England then continued, "Meetings are just not your thing, I understand. I can't even handle it for a long period of time, especially with these prats. You have your own set of mind on how the meetings in your country work, not Germany or anybody else. Also, you are not pathetic, if you were, people wouldn't be flocking to your country like their lives depended on it. Your art, culture, and yes history, is something to be proud of, it is not stolen like some other nation we know."

He gave a quick glance at a certain frog. "Don't even get me started on the weak part because..."

He gave a knowing look, making the two grin as a response.

"Now hurry up and start this thing so I can go home." He then stood up, helping the Italians to their feet before walking back to his seat, passing gaping countries along the way.

Italy jumped up and down, sadness clearly gone from his face, "Ve~ come one fratello! Lets do this our way!"

With a nod, Romano slammed his hands on the conference table, startling a few that were near him. "First of all, whatever the hell you bastards were going to say today, forget it! This is not going to be a fucking meeting. We are just going to talk for a hour before you get the hell out. I don't want to hear anything about your fucking problems or deal with your shit today. Understood?"

They all just nodded, stunned by what just happened. With that said, Italy immediately latched onto Germany, babbling about a new production they were going to do for the white flags. Romano left the table and leaned the against the wall, watching a few certain people carefully. The rest began their normal chaotic ways, fighting and screaming while others just watched it with amusement.

It was better this way anyways, because one, they would not be screamed at by a frustrated German, and two, it was going to end up this way in the bitter end.

Of course all that ended when England left the room to go make some tea, making almost half of the nations there to huddle up together in a far corner.`They always did so when the Englishman was not around. The things they talk about will ultimately cause their demise if it ever reaches his ears. What they talk about? Well, lets see.

"You saw how Iggy was today? Damn, he was the man!"

"I admire how England's mood changes constantly, from distant to angry to annoyed or to even flustered. He is the definition of a cute tsundere."

"Tsundere? Well anyways, he is the full package!"

"Ah, but the question is," France grinned, " What size do you think his package is?"

"Well the Awesome me already knows its bigger than yours, you know, since your 'package' can be covered by a mere flower."

"Shut up!"

" A-Ah, well I don't really care about those things. All I want is Mr. England."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Finland's statement, already getting lost in their own M-rated fantasies that all starred the cute Brit. Each country had their own reasons before being obsessed with England. For America, Spain, Japan, Prussia, Norway, Finland, and Canada; its Love. For France, Germany, Russia, China, Denmark, and Switzerland; its Lust. And for Australia, Hong Kong, Sealand, Latvia, Lithuania, and the British Isle; is the obsession itself, wanting to keep England to them and them alone.

It sickened a few of the nations to feel that way, but they felt captivated the moment they saw him. Sure, they hid their feelings through taunts, jokes, and other things, but when the Englishman was not present, their talks were nothing but him.

Germany always hesitated before speaking, being cautious just in case England came back. He keeps Italy out of the discussions, seeing as the innocent nation doesn't seem to care to talk about England, only of Pasta or things about his country. Romano doesn't bother with the group either, he does not have a clue on what they talk about and at the same time, he doesn't care. Many of them think he cares less of the Englishman because he is in love with Spain.

The female nations? Well, Hungary planted the Yaoi fangirl seed into their heads and it grew dramatically. Even Belarius, who was obsessed with Russia, secretly rooted for him for England's affection. Yes, all of the nations are creepy as fuck, but what do expect? They're sick minded.

Their M-rated fantasies were interrupted when a noise that sounded like an electric guitar filled the air. Their eyes wandered around, trying to pin point where the sound was coming from. It wasn't until they saw the glowing screen did they realize what is was. It was England's phone.

"Ah, would someone go get England and tell him his pho- Brother! Don't open his phone!"

Prussia grinned as he pushed the answer button, putting the setting on speaker phone. That was a very bad move.

"OOOI!Bunny! We know everything! Who tha' fuck is tapping yah?! Tell us so we can go kill em'!" Scotland voice bellowed through the speakers, catching everyone's attention, even the Italian brothers who were in the middle of their Siesta. Tapping...England?

"...Don't stay silent! Fuck, what yah think we felt when Fae and er' friends told us that you ad' a boyfriend! Whoever it is, he is not good enough for yah!...Yah know what? Forget it! We'll find the fucker ourselves. Don't worry Bunny, we'll get yah out of that shit of a relationship in no time. Better not be tha' Fucking American..."

Scotland ended the call, but nobody cared about that, the only thing that rand through their minds were the words the Scottish man said. It echoed tauntingly as they thoroughly processed it. England...has a boyfriend? One of the nations took the Englishman away from them?

"...? Why are all of you wankers near my phone?" England questioned once he entered the room with his tea. It irked him when they all stood there as if their souls flew out their body. Even more so when they slowly looked at him once he spoke. England took a hesitant step back when many pairs of eyes gazed deeply at him, each one with a glint that made him want to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

Of course that was the coward way to go, but he was closely there.

"W-What is it?" He cursed himself for stuttering, but the hard stares were making him very uncomfortable.

"You didn't tell us that you had someone special, Angleterre."

"What? What do you mean, Frog?"

"Mon petite lapin, I mean who are you dating?"

England's scowl disappeared, leaving him staring at France blankly. All their eyes burned into him, urging the question to be answered.

England's scowl then appeared again, more deeper than before as he glared harshly at everyone, especially at France. "Piss off Frog, it none of your business. Now can all of you please move so I can retrieve my bloody phone so I can leave?"

"I think not, mon petite lapin."

France came dangerously close, trapping England near the wall, hand slowly moving closer to England's cheek, the other clamping the Brit's hand over his head, making England's tea fall to the ground.. By that time, England had enough. "Let go!"

The Englishman was about to beat the living shit out of France, but before he had a chance, a menacing snarl was heard, followed by a click of a gun. "Make one more move, and you will be breathing through a tube, you bastard."

**Present time. **

Now France has been threatened many times. Every country spat words like this at him (though he was not sure if Finland or Italy ever did), so he knew when someone was really going to go through wit or is just blowing air. England was the only who he couldn't figure out, sometimes his words seemed hollow but he would actually carry on his threat, other times he didn't.

But this threat, even though it came from someone like him, he knew without a doubt, this person was set out to do it.

France stepped away from the Brit, eyes wide in shock. Spain stepped out of the crowd, stuttering out the name that everyone else couldn't mutter.

"R-Romano..."

Romano scowl was murderous, those fiery amber eyes narrowed dangerously at the other nations, purposely ignoring his brother's questioning look. He took one step forward, the rest stepped back.

One more step.

Another step back.

"You want to know so badly?" He marched towards England and runs his hand delicately on the Brit's cheeks before crashing their lips together. England immediately relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Romano's neck, never hearing the loud gasps and thumps behind him. He let go once he remembered where they were, scowling slightly at the Italian, a rosy blush decorating his cheeks.

Romano smirked, nuzzling the Englishman's neck affectionately, delighted that England let his guard down because of him. He then turned to the group, smirking at the gaping and fainted nations before wrapping his arms possessively around England's waist, growling low in his throat. "I think that answered your question. Don't touch what's mine."

With that, he pulled England towards the door, ignoring the Brit's denial of his remark. He paused at the opening, pulling the Englishman into his arms as he hissed out, "Meeting is over. Get the fuck out of Italy."

Once he left, the countries snapped out of their flabbergasted daze, staring at the empty space where their beloved England once stood. Romano? It was Romano? How! It doesn't make sense!

"Ve~, fratello finally told everyone they're together! Yay! Now it doesn't have to be a secret anymore!" Italy jumped up and down happily, catching everyone's attention.

Their eyes blazed at him, shocked by his words. "Y-You knew...?"

Italy cocked his head to the side, smiling, "Of course! Fratello told me in the beginning when he confessed to England! Ve~, though I wouldn't say confess since fratello demanded that he date him and wouldn't take no for an answer...but it all worked out!"

Germany slammed his hands on the desk, startling Italy for a second. "It doesn't make sense! Though England is...adorable, I cannot see someone like Romano being the suppose 'man' in the relationship!" The German nation fumbled with his words, but he was positive he got out his point.

Italy's usually bright eyes darkened a little, a uncharacteristic smirk was suddenly on his face. "Ve~ but Doitsu! Just because England is a little scary, doesn't mean he should be 'seme', as Japan says, and just because fratello is not that strong, doesn't mean he has to be 'uke.' Besides,"

He cocked his head some more, the smirk still present on his face, causing many of them to shiver. "Just because we are supposedly 'weak', we have secrets of our own. Ve~, why don't I give you a hint, -jumps up happily-, we have something that is same as Japan, except his is named The Yakusa. Now what organization does Italy lead?"

They froze, paling once they realized what he was talking about. Italy was not a place to mess with, especially with...the Mafia.

Italy smiled again, already packing up the things he needs. "I'm happy for fratello, but, I wonder if I should regret?"

Spain gulped, getting rid of the nightmares that plagued his mind from the other's word before asking, "What regret?"

"Ve~! I like England too! But instead I encouraged fratello to go after him, should I have done that?" Italy pondered, opening the door.

He giggled after a while, " Its sad that England is not mine, but! When fratello is in the mood, I sometimes get to join!"

He skipped out of the room after that, happy that everything worked out. He didn't hear the loud cursing and crashing sounds coming from the meeting room after he left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo

"A-Ah! Romano!"

England gripped onto the crumbled sheets, arching his body as he met with Romano's merciless thrust. Romano growled, pulling HIS Brit closer to him as he bit down on his neck, making England mewl. He lapped at his handy work, delighted by the red mark that bared on the smooth skin.

He pulled the Englishman up, sitting himself down on the bed before slamming England down, feeling those arms wrapped around tightly as he moved his Brit up and down.

He growled possessively, pinching and rubbing the hard nipples that made England shiver uncontrollably. "You are mine, England. Remember that."

"I-I'm you-oohh!" England gasped and moaned Romano's name like a mantra, screaming loudly when his prostate was abused repeatedly. He shuddered once he felt those soft hands massage his inner thigh, turning his mind to mush by the intense pleasure that shot through is spine.

"Nyaahh! Romano! S-Stop rubbing the-Ah! I-It's too much!"

Romano thrusted harder as England rode him, rubbing England's smooth cheeks before kissing him softly, muffling the screams and gasps that erupted from them both as they came, the white sticky mess coating their stomachs.

England moaned softly once Romano pulled him off his member, flopping them both on the bed, the Brit on top of him. England licked his stomach, lapping up the sticky substance as he trailed upward, all the way to Romano's parted mouth, allowing the Italian to taste them both.

He chuckled, "Be careful Brows, you're getting me ready for round two."

England blushed, his scowl present on his face as his senses came back from their resent high, "You wanker, I told you not to touch my thighs, you know that they are...sensitive." His blush darkened, making Romano smirk.

"It was a special occasion, the fucking secret is out so now I can touch you whenever I want."

"Don't get cocky. How did those loud idiots find out?"

Romano suddenly groaned, his scowl now matching England's. "That reminds me, we gotta deal with your fucking brothers. The bastards our out for blood."

"They don't bloody know that we are in a relationship together. All they know that I have a boyfriend, and I doubt the others will say anything, unless they want to feel Scotland's and Wale's wrath. They always kill the messenger, the bloody idiots..." England grumbled some more, making Romano laugh.

"Lets just sleep, I don't want to deal with this shit right now." He pulled England next to him, nuzzling his neck with a content sigh.

"Night tea bastard."

England smiled, finding the warmth relaxing and comfortable. "Good night Romano."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N Did you guys expect that? Review! Might make me update my shit faster, also don't worry! Even though school is starting, I'll try to get everything done.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N …..I'm such a liar! I said I wasn't...but look at this! It almost typed itself! What you guys do to me...

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read. Sexual content WILL be in almost every chapter. Slight OOC. Violence in later chapters. Rated for Romano's and England's mouths.

Pairing: Romano/England, One-sided World/England,

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their proper owners.

"Talking"

___'Thoughts'_

_"__.-.-.-.-." __break that results in an image_

Jealousy will get you nowhere, or does it?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yo! Today's ultimate top secret meeting is now starting!"

"Aru! Shut up! It won't be a secret if you don't keep quiet America!"

"Ve~? But England is not even here!"

"That's how its suppose to be...and why are you even here?!"

"Eh? Japan brought me!"

"American bastard! This betta be worth our time! We got an Italian to roast..."

"Ve?! Leave my fratello alone!"

"Why don't ya make meh? Nessy will kill ya in less than a second!"

"Kesesese, this meeting is so awesome."

"Shut up brother! America! Get this started or I will! I can't even believe I agreed to this."

By this time, you should already know what these idiots had done. Which is holding a secret meeting with all the nations that were present from yesterday's meeting, now including England's brothers, to find out how and when _it_ even happen.

Main question: How did Romano steal England away from them? It baffled them to no end that the short tempered Italian actually liked the Englishman, even less that their secret interest liked him back.

They thought that Italy had the answers, since he was the only one who actually knew those two were together. Sadly, he had no clue either, he just happened to be at the exact place where they accepted their feelings for each other.

It just...didn't seem possible.

They did not have a shared history together, no, both Italys' ran away upon sight of the Brit. Romano was not strong, something that many nations knew that England secretly admired (1). As far as they know, they didn't have anything in common, besides being tsundere, as Japan called it. The only reason they are even having the meeting right now is to answer those questions, and somehow, Japan has a way to find out.

"Ahahahahaha, nobody stopping you from starting it, German dude!"

"Um, Mr. America, you should really get it started."

"Yeah yeah, hit it Japan! Whats your super awesome invention thingy you told us about?"

"Its something that I myself invented, it is too dangerous for my people to know about."

" Wha th' feck does it do?"

"I'll show you." Japan disappeared through the front doors, leaving confused, eager, and annoyed nations behind.

" So, you feel pretty bummed out that it was Romano, huh?"America asked Spain with a small grin, trying to keep his incoming frown from developing on his face when he uttered the Italian's name, a hero can't hate anyone, right?

The Spaniard leaned back against his chair, thinking over the question. The answer should be easy right? Of course not! Who wouldn't be bitter towards the person who stole your love? But... "Hmmm, not really, no."

"W-Whaa..? Are you serious dude?!"

"I don't know why, I just don't."

"Ve~, same here. Maybe because its Romano."

America scrunched his face in confusion, "Uhh, what?"

"Think of this, mi stupido amigo, what if England was going out with...whats that guy's name...? Cani-Cana- Ah! Canada! What if England was going out with Canada?"

"Ahahaha, that's easy! I will...! I will..."America pondered about that. What would he do? If it was Canada, he probably would have been supportive, of course he'll cock block them like crazy! But...he wouldn't feel as aggravated as he was now about Romano.

"Yeah... I get what your saying. I'll still be pretty upset, but not that much."

"Gee, thanks America," Canada muttered behind him, which he knew it was pointless since nobody heard him.

"I get your point but, the awesome me doesn't really care about any of you besides mein unawesome brother and Ita-chan. Even then, I'll destroy yah!"

"I second that! I'm not as sappy as ya bloody pansies. Neither ar' me brothers."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Japan emerged from the door, ignoring the familiar scene of arguing nations and nonsense that always happens when they are in the same room.

The chatter quieted down once they saw Japan rolled in a large flat TV with a questionable type computer hooked up to it. The machine was pulled towards the middle of the conference table so all the nations would be able to see it clearly. Japan stood near it, waiting patiently for someone to break the dramatic affect he just made.

He really didn't have to wait that long.

"What in ze world is that?"

"Dude, it looks ancient, and that's weird since its all technology!"

"Germany! Is it dangerous? Will it hurt me?!"

"Fusososo, it looks cool."

"Honhonhon, are you going to show us something..lewd?"

"Kesesese, Japan's a fan boy, not a pervert France."

"Oh my gott, will all of you please shut up! Japan! Please explain what this contraption is and what is has to do with this situation."

"Hai." Japan maneuvered to the computer, typing in different codes and opening locked files until both the computer's and the TV's screen lit up in a bright greenish color, slightly blazing the room with its glow before adjusting to a normal brightness.

Once he was satisfied, Japan faced the curious crowd. "This devise is called the Prediction of Observance and Data. P. O. D. for short. It can show us things that happened from the past, and, it can show what could happen."

He was met with silence. Gazes switched between him and the machine beside him, most were completely blank while others were already showing doubt.

"Umm, What?" America asked, his gaze were among the ones that were blank.

The Asian nations sighed, "It has three functions, the first one is Past Recognition. It can produce an image of an event that already happen, for example, if I type 'The alliance of Germany and Italy', the scene will show on the large screen. The second function is Present Data, it can show events that just happened, again by just typing what it was. The last function is the 'What If Data', based on what you type, it will create an accurate event that will possibly happen if it ever does take place. All this is done by DNA samples, memories, and other elements that I stored in the hardware."

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you serious Japan?! How can that even be possible, aru!"

" An interesting machine, wouldn't you say, da? It must be made out of imagination."

"Ahahaha! You almost had me fooled there, Japan!"

The Asian nations didn't waver from the reaction he got, instead, a mysterious smile developed on his face. He chuckled softly, pushing some of his bangs away from his eye. "Is that so? Then why don't we try it out?"

That got them to shut up. They still looked at the machine with doubt, but their curiousity still lingered around them, actually making them ponder about it.

Spain answered, his usual grin plastered on his face. "Okay! But what do we put?"

Japan smiled, "How about the origin of America-sans human name? If I remember correctly, England-san never told you."

America eyes widened, one could describe his face as a child who was told they could get whatever they wanted for Christmas. He was always curious about that, but whenever he brought it up to England, the Brit would just waver it off, telling him that it just came to mind. Of course those answers never satisfied him. Not even France, who always pestered England throughout his life, knew about how he got his name.

He glanced at the machine, pondering over the suggestion hesitantly.

"You know, I think I remember something about that." Prussia suddenly said, crossing his arms as he leaned against his chair. "It was one of those days where I visited him at random."

America whipped his head towards the Albino, clearly confused, "I don't remember you there."

"You were just a small brat during that time."

The sound of keys typed made them paused, focusing their gaze on Japan who already typed, 'Origin of America's name.' He turned towards the group, cocking his head in uncertainly. "Does everyone have anything to say before I press enter?"

They shook their heads, eyes slowly locking onto the large TV once Japan pressed the enter button. The screen blazed green once again before an image came through...

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

He held him tightly in his arms, keeping the body in his arms warm as the light breeze picked up, swirling ripped grass and leaves around him. England gazed at the vast plains, admiring the open space and beauty, a small, almost invisible smile present on his face. The little nation in his arms was fast asleep, tired from his play time with the Englishman, his face snuggled closer towards the warm heat and the soft beating of a heart.

It has been a while since he claimed the new land, with it the little nation who has yet to have a name, as of now only being called the Colonies in North America for now(2).

He brushed away a few petals of leaves that landed on the slumbering boy, carefully sitting himself on a small hill where he saw more of the brightly colored plains. "Such a small nation, yet such a vast land. I wonder..." England muttered to himself, moving the little nations a little bit for he could be more comfortable.

"You wonder about what, Limey?"

England flinched, somehow finding a way to stop himself from squeaking out in surprised. He turned, glaring at the grinning Albino, silently taking out a hidden sword while balancing the slumbering nation in his arms. Prussia quickly put his hands out, signaling that he meant no harm. The Englishman scowled at him, sheathing his sword after he was certain that the man was not going to do anything. "What do want, Prussia?"

"Wanted to see the squirt that everyone was talking about." He gazed at the small nation, chuckling after a while, "He doesn't look much."

England rolled his eyes, "He's barely learning to become more stronger."

"Heh, yeah I know. Its just weird for me to see him. We've always been by ourselves..." Prussia sat next to the Englishman, lazily putting his arm on England's shoulder. For now, the shorter nation ignored it, thinking over what the Albino just said.

Since they first started, both himself and Prussia were alone to defend for their lives, finding how to survive without the need of others. Prussia at least had the company of Hungary during that time, repressing that feeling of need by fighting. England had his magical friends, France had not visit him until a few years had past.

He sort of understood why the Germanic nation was slightly uncomfortable. England giggled to himself, not knowing that the Prussian heard it. "But it's good right? This guy doesn't need to know that feeling. I'll protect him, and he can focus on becoming stronger."

"Keseses, I can't wait to see that happen."

Prussian ran his hand through the blond locks of the slumbering boy. The small nation gurgled in his sleep, pressing himself more into England's shirt once he felt someone else's hand touch him. Once he felt that hand leave and be replaced with the familiar warmth of England, he fully relaxed, fisting the shirt tightly his little hands.

Prussia laughed, "Mein gott, the brat is already attached to you, almost as cute as mein brother." He leaned more closely, ignoring the scowl that England sent him, "So what's his name?"

England sighed, "His people haven't came up with their name yet so everyone else just calls them the Colonies."

"Kesesese, that's not what I'm asking Brows. What's his real name?"

England frowned, hugging the little nation when the wind picked up again. "I'm not sure yet. I was giving it some thought for awhile though."

Prussia grinned, " Well, as you think that, help me with mine! I was thinking about Gilbert Jr, or Lud, or Wiggy! Maybe Lude!...Or Wag?"

England giggled, making the Prussian smile. "That poor boy, what's with the L names and W names? I almost thought you were set out on Gilbert Jr."

"I was, but my awesome name is not right for my less than awesome brother. For the others, I'm not sure, I want to name him with one of them but I can't decide."

"Idiot, just combine them."

The Albino raised his eyebrow, "Combine them?"

England nodded, pointing his index finger up as he explained, "You want both, correct? So lets take some of the names you just mentioned. Lude. Ludewag? Hm, no. Ludwiggy? Not that..."

Prussia rubbed his chin while England brushed his bangs off his eye as he thought. The Englishman then grinned, "I got it. Take off the 'gy' in Wiggy. That would make the name..."

"Ludwig." Prussia finished, rolling the name in his head. After a while, he grinned, ruffling England's soft messy hair. "I like it Brows! I bet he would like it too."

England whined, blushing when he realized he did so. He coughed, ignoring the wide smirk on the Prussian's face. The Albino poked England's cheek. "Got a name yet for the brat?"

He laughed as he dodged England's hand, learning already that the Brit's hits hurt more that Hungary's pan. He put his hands up in surrender, meeting England's half-hearted glare.

England shrugged, "I think...maybe Alfred."

Prussia paused, "Alfred? Didn't you had a king named that, um King Alfred the Great? Your naming him after him?"

England smiled softly, "Sort of. King Alfred was a great man who did wonders for my people, he was also the only one who didn't leave my arse alone. Bloody Bastard." England muttered some more, making the Prussian sweat drop.

England then continued, chuckling softly, "Even so, he never gave up and always was so heroic. I think...that's why I want to call him Alfred."

"Because you think he will be heroic?"

"Hm, that too. Just as his name states," England gazed at the light blue, smiling softly, feeling the light breeze move his hair in a soft movement, "I believe he'll become something great."

oOoOoOoOoOo

The image disappeared from the screen, leaving behind the bright green glow. Both Germany and America were blushing lightly, their thoughts focused on the image of England and the talk about their names. Everyone else was openly gaping, staring at the screen in disbelief. Did they really just saw that? Did they really just witness something that happened centuries ago?

During that time, Prussia was smiling widely, fully remembering the event that took place. Though he totally forgot about the naming of America, he was only thinking about how cute England was and that he was thankful of the Englishman for coming up with Germany's name. Though he smirked smugly at the nations once they fully understood what happen, their eyes completely zoned on him with heated glares.

He, of course, was one of the few lucky ones who actually had a sweet moment with the Brit.

Japan cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Now that I demonstrated its functions, should I now type in our question?"

Everyone nodded, their eyes filled with determination and curiousity. Japan nodded, calming his fast beating heart as he typed in, 'How did Romano and England become a couple?' The screen once again flashed a bright green before the image appeared, revealing the meeting room at Spain's country, something that took place over a year ago...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Chigi! Why did I have to go to the fucking meeting?! It's your job!"

"B-But fratello! We had to go! Besides, its brother Spain's house! A-And anyways Germany and England are not here." Italy whined, making the irritated older brother scoff.

"That's the only good news I heard."

"Ve~, the meeting hasn't been that bad so far."

"Are you blind?! Half of them are drunk as fuck! How the hell did those bastards get liquor?" Romano scowled from his seat on the couch, eyeing the nations with disgust.

America and Russia were fighting with each other, rolling around the floor as they tried to strangle one another, ignoring the crashing and shouts when they smacked into something. Canada was actually loud, cursing in french at France for the perverted remark he made, mentioning the Canadian's beloved Maple Syrup as a pun.

Spain was laughing merrily with Prussia, being the culprits of bringing in the alcohol, enjoying the havoc they created. China was crying childishly, too drunk to realize he was complaining to Hong Kong, (Who was recording the whole thing.) Australia was grinning from ear to ear, showing off his koala to the nations who weren't as wasted as the others, not noticing their terrified expression when the koala growled at them.

Finland and Norway were arm wrestling people, surprisingly beating America before he got into his fight with Russia. Each time Finland won, he happily cheered, accidentally breaking something over his enthusiasm. Norway would just cock is head to the side, leaving the destruction up to the person when they lost. Everyone else was either screaming, crying, laughing, or steering clear of the mess, the Italians being the ones who stayed away.

Italy was almost about to join them until Romano smacked him on the head before dragging him to the couch, scolding Italy for being an idiot. As the nations continued to rec havoc, Romano briefly wondered why Spain was not upset about the damage, he would have it was in his own home. _'Bastard must be drunk as well.' _

"Hey everyone! The food is here! Follow me, please!"Spain called, laughing loudly at the sight of people trying to make their way out the door.

As everyone was leaving, Romano made himself more comfortable on the couch, he folding his arms behind his head to use them as a pillow.

Italy cocked his head, "You're not going, fratello?"

"And watch that hamburger bastard stuff himself? No thanks."

"Ve~ suit yourself! I'll make pasta when we get home, si?"

Romano grumbled as a reply, watching as Italy left the room with the others. He closed his eyes, finding a siesta suitable for this predicament. Being around bastards like them would tire out anyone. Just as he was finally relaxing, a horrible laugh reached is ears, making him freeze in place.

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

He opened his eyes, flinching when he saw none other than France right on top of him, leering down on him with a (fake) sweet smile. "You looked cold. I just thought you needed someone to warm you up."

Romano cursed, trying with all his might to push the offender off of him, "Let go of me, you perverted low life bastard!"

"Ouch, that really hurts."

"Suck it."

"Honhon, you're pretty bold."

"Chigi! Let. Go!"

The next thing he knew, France was flying off him. The poor French man smacked against the wall, forming a human shaped crater, before peeling off of it and falling on the ground. Those blue eyes were swirling around in circles, clearly showing that the nation was out cold.

Romano sighed in relief, "Thanks Spa-" He cut himself from saying the sentence, tensing up even more when he realized who just saved him. England was staring France with disgust, crossing his arms around his chest in an uncaring manner.

What surprised Romano the most was that instead of the Brit's normal green attire, he was wearing a tight green shirt with an opened up leather jacket. His green pants were replaced with black leather pants, a small chain attached nicely on his British flag belt. Those Brown boots were now black, small spikes and chains stuck out in the sides of him. The outfit was finished off with a black neck belt around the Brit's neck, decorated with small green gems.

Of course once those large emerald eyes glanced at him, he began babbling for mercy. " Please don't hurt me, I'm still too young to die. Kill that bastard over there, not me!"

"Eh? What are talking about. I'm not going to kill anyone, even if destroying the frog is tempting. Beside the point, are you alright Romano?"

Romano blinked, not believing what he just heard. He's not going to hurt him? He scooted farther away from him just in case before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine. The dick just came out of nowhere. Anyways, I thought you weren't going to be here for the meeting."

"Actually I'm not, I just came to pick up Spain and Prussia."

That perked the Italian's interest. "What for."

Then something happened that Romano never expected to see.

England suddenly beamed brightly, his head tilted in cute way, making his bangs sweep towards the side. "We're going to this concert at my place. It's a Swedish band that Sweden introduced to me called Dead By April, they're really marvelous. It will be great-"

By this time England caught himself, a light blush dusted his cheeks as he coughed, his usual facade was planted one his face in seconds, "Not that I'm excited to see them! Its just that I don't want to here Prussia or the Spaniard whining at me for not taking them..."

Something jolted inside Romano, "Why them?"

England paused, "To my surprise, they're into the type of music that I listen to. Just because they broke into my house and found my stash of music..." England began muttering to himself, allowing Romano to think.

_'When did the tomato bastard and the other potato bastard become friendly with England?' _He glanced at England's outfit briefly, feeling his cheeks flame up.

"Eh? Angleterre? What in the world are you wearing? Can I take a picture?" France was finally out of his dead state, openly leering at the oblivious Englishman who was still muttering to himself, not hearing the French man at all. Once France was close enough to touch England's shoulder, Romano felt a vein pop out.

"Chigi! Don't touch!"

The next scene made England blink in wonder. Romano's foot came down on France's head, the power of it made him crash through the floor. Then another crash was heard, meaning that France went through that floor as well.

"...Did France tried to touch you again?"

"Tsk, stupid pervert."

England chuckled softly, "You got one powerful leg Romano."

Romano found himself chuckling too, "Yeah, but now my foot hurts. But, um, hey, can I go with you guys. You know, to the concert?"

England blinked in surprise, "Eh? You want to go? Well...sure, if you want to. Why?"

Romano folded his arms, looking the other way, "I-Its to make sure that tomato bastard doesn't get into any trouble! I also want to see whats so great about that band that you mentioned."

England stared at him for a while, their eyes meeting all the while. Then an almost invisible smile appeared on his face, "Okay then."

**-Image on the screen changes to different scene- **

Romano was totally screwed.

Every time he blinked, every time he closed his eyes or when he opened them, all he saw was England. England! How did this happened? It somehow, just clicked. Romano never knew he actually enjoyed that type of music.

He never actually knew how much he enjoyed watching England smile.

After that fateful day, he and the Englishman spent more time together, looking each other up after meetings, or meeting up at a cafe nearby. It was an odd friendship, but it worked. He learned quite a few things about England. One being that he was sort of a workaholic.

Even during their talks, England would have some document to look over or sign, once, he even accidentally did all of Romano's paperwork! He should have been happy that he had no work to do, but instead, he found himself worrying over him, scolding the Brit for not taking a fucking break.

Another being that England mutters to himself, a lot. One thing could send him off ranting, which Romano didn't mind, seeing as he could watch England's face or eyes without looking creepy. Besides, some of the things he says are pretty funny. One of the longest rants he heard was about how many nicknames the countries called him.

"Hey, Tea Bastard."

"Ugh not you too. Damn nicknames. How do people come up with them? China calls me Opium, America calls me Artie, Iggy, or Art, Prussia and France call me little rabbit, Sealand calls me Jerk England, Hong Kong and Australia call me Mum or dad, Spain once called me lil' tomatito, hen there's Black sheep of Europe, Eyebrows, Brows, Demon King, Limey..."

Romano was actually surprised by that, sure he had few like Roma or Lovi, but never THAT much. Guess Tea Bastard is added to the list...

It was also this time where he noticed the secret attraction that everyone held for England. It confused him how he suddenly saw those lusty eyes, or that sense of wanting, how their muscles twitched like they wanted to hug him when he got close, or how they would smile for the briefest moment before covering it up once they saw him. Once he saw that, it made him feel...angry. Irritated. Annoyance.

Whatever he felt, he didn't care, all he knew was that he wanted them to stop looking at England that way.

He found himself fantasizing about sitting close, talking intimately, sharing laughter or deep secrets. Sometimes about holding him, stroking his hair, seeing those bright green eyes crinkle in a smile or shine brightly with laughter. He wanted England to do those things for him, too.

He wanted to nurture and support him, and him the same, the way lovers were supposed to.

He hated to admit, (God he really hated it), but he knew this was a crush, maybe something that went even farther than a crush. And when America got way too close for comfort, he felt other things too. Jealousy. Hatred. Possessiveness.

"Yo, Iggy! Wanna come over and watch this new movie my people made."

"And why should I go watch another cheesy film where everything that happens is a cliché?"

"Hey! Don't dis the classics."

"I'm not talking about the classics, idiot."

"Are so!"

America leaned against England, his lips were almost able to touch the outer shell of England's ears. His arms moved, as if tempting to press the Englishman closer to his body. With Romano's fast thinking, America didn't have the chance.

The Italian threw his pen at Turkey, sitting himself down quickly as if nothing happen. This made Turkey believe that Greece was the one who did it, causing another fight that thus created the distraction that was enough to get England's attention. It was funny to see England pull Turkey off of Greece with ease, silencing them by stating that Japan was very disappointed by their actions, Japan backed him up by actually giving them a disapproving look, making the two wilt with shame.

What was also funny to Romano was the look America sported once England left his side.

Which is why Romano knew he was screwed, because he wanted, he needed, to tell England, to make him his.

He got his chance after the meeting, the room was left empty with only him and the Englishman, he already knowing that England always lingered behind, making sure he had everything he needed.

"Hey, England."

"Yes, Romano?"

"I like you. Go out with me."

England tripped over his feet, sending papers flying everywhere, but he himself didn't touch the ground, Romano catching him at the last minute. "Sheesh, be more careful Brows."

"Be more careful-! You just said that out of nowhere!"

Romano sighed, cursing lowly in Italian, "Yeah, sorry about that. They just came out before I realized it."

"T-Then..."

"But I did meant it."

"W-What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

England face was red with embarrassment, never had he dreamed that someone was interested in him, less then someone as good looking as Romano. But...

"I-Its just that, I sort of like someone else, and I'm extremely confused so..." England looked so lost and sad, feeling hatred towards himself for doing this to Romano.

"...Yeah, I get it. Sorry about that. But.."

As Romano turned to leave, he glanced at England, an characteristic flame danced in his eyes. "Know this. I'm an Italian. And when we truly want something, we're not ones to give up so easily."

With that he left. Even though he felt his insides crumble from the light rejection, he kept his words.

When they met up at cafes, he would be daring, eating off the other's plate or drinking out of England drink. He even wiped up food that still lingered on England's mouth, licking it off his finger, making England's face flame up.

"Git, don't do that!"

When someone got too close to England or was about to make a move, he would cause a scene, preventing it from happening. He would later drag England away by themselves, already knowing that England knew that he had done it.

"Would you stop that? There's already enough havoc without you creating more."

"I can't help it. Bastards need to learn about personal space...well minus Italy. Stupid fratello will never learn about that."

Even when they were alone together, Romano would leaned against England softly, helped him when he needed it, lightly caress those soft blond locks, or never left his side until he knew the Brit was not going to pass out because of work over load or stress.

Each time he did so, England would scowl at him, those soft cheeks would redden to a point where he could be mistaken as a tomato. "

Dammit, Romano..."

It came to a day when Romano would go greet England in the morning before Spain awoke from his siesta.

Once he set foot into the room, a gun was pointed straight at his face, its holder was none other than England himself.

Romano paused, completely shocked. "W-What?"

"Damn you. Damn you. Damn you..." England muttered softly, almost to the point of a whisper.

"H-Hey! What's this about?"

"You realized how much you made me confused? Didn't I tell you that I was interested in someone else? And now..."

Romano panicked slightly, "H-Hey, calm down England!"

"And now..."

Warm tears slid down England's cheeks, the proud Englishman looked so lost and confused. But their was determination hidden somewhere in those eyes.

Seeing the tears made Romano panic even more. "England! I-"

"You stoled my heart, Romano. So what are you going to do with it now?"

Romano's large ember eyes widen, he felt his heart stop and mind go blank, he felt his cheeks warm up. He felt the small tears that brimmed in his own eyes. He lowered the gun, pressing each other together desperately in a reassuring hug, one that neither of them wanted to end.

He kissed those damped lips, pouring his relief and happiness through their special connection.

"I'm going to keep it. And I'm never going to let it go."

oOoOoOoOoO

The image disappeared completely, leaving the eery room in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(1)- It was something that many people during the Anglo-saxon truly admired and respected, influencing many of Shakespeare's like Mabeth, Romeo and Juliet, and many others. It was so strong that I believe that England secretly admires it. -Don't tell America...-

(2)It's one of things I wondered about. It makes me believe that the countries don't know what to call themselves until the people actually name them. Thus America wasn't named "America." He was the "13 Colonies." I also believe that the caretakers get to name their colony, being England and Prussia thinking about the names.

A/N This time, I really do have to get my other stuff updated. Reviews make me happy though...Hope none of you expected that! Theres more to come so be expecting it! Til' next time!

Thank you for reading! Review please!


End file.
